


Hot Cross Buns

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Baking, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tyler is sassy, and horny, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wakes up to find Josh baking in the kitchen. Tyler wants some of Josh's icing. Or, my excuse for shameless smut and baking puns. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cross Buns

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. It's probably a really bad attempt at smut, but hey, I wrote it, so I should put it into the universe. 
> 
> Inspired by Tyler being sassy. 
> 
> Also, I really respect these guys and admire them, so if your name is in the tags, please don't hate me. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Let me know of any grievous errors. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood and suggestions can be submitted below or at my tumblr at Alex-the-anthropologist. If you want more smut or fluff or angst, let me know so I can deliver. 
> 
> Stay safe, my frens.

Tyler awoke in a cold bed. Sunlight filtered dimly through the black-out curtains, and the red numbers on the digital clock by the bed read one in the afternoon. He groaned as a groggily pressed his face into Josh's pillow. He had been looking forward to some slow, morning sex. But no, Josh just had to get up before one in the afternoon. Tyler reluctantly rolled out of bed, clad in just his boxers and a blanket around his shoulders, and went to search for his boyfriend. 

***

Josh was in the kitchen, as Tyler soon found out. Tyler stood silently in the doorway, watching as the man with cotton candy colored hair danced around the kitchen. He was shirtless, but wore the novelty "Save a Drum, Bang a Drummer" apron that Tyler had gotten him for his birthday last year. 

Josh didn't usually bake, but occasionally, he would get the urge to bake everything from cookies to cupcakes and from brownies to bread. The last time it had happened, their local foodbank had been happy for weeks, and Josh and Tyler had still had more than enough sweets for themselves. 

So, here Josh was, on a lazy Saturday morning, baking up a storm. He had flour on his face and a stripe of chocolate icing on his nose. Currently, he was kneading dough for what looked to be bread and he was dancing and humming along to whatever music was playing through his headphones. 

Tyler instantly thought of something else that Josh could be kneading. He shuffled into the kitchen and climbed onto a free space of countertop, waiting for Josh to notice him. 

Josh smiled as he turned around and found Tyler. His brown locks were sticking every which way and he had a childish pout on his face. He approached the man on the countertop, pulling him into a soft kiss, pulling away as the oven beeped. 

"Good morning to you to." Josh grinned as he pulled a tray of cookies from the oven and placed them next to Tyler. "Or afternoon, I guess. You look grumpy."

"I am grumpy." Tyler pouted as he wrapped his arms around Josh's neck. "You weren't in bed when I woke up. I was cold and I want kisses."

Josh smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You should have set an alarm then. And I'll give you kisses when I'm done. I just have to put this bread in and whip up some sugar cookies."

"Or you could be sugaring my cookie." Tyler mumbled. 

Josh grinned at the innuendo as he began measuring flour and sugar. He dumped it into a bowl, turning to look for vanilla extract when he caught Tyler eating some of the cookies. He pulled the tray away from the man, setting it on the other side of the kitchen. 

"No cookies until after dinner. These are going to the retirement home down the street. Agnes is turning 100, so I'm making her 100 cookies and cream puffs, well, 50 of each. Can't have you eating all of them. I made a batch so we would have extras, but I need to count things out."

"But Josh..."

"Behave. I might let you lick the bowl." 

Tyler sighed and pulled his legs up to his chin. "What if I want to lick something else?"

"You'll have to wait." Josh murmured as he placed the bread in the oven. "You can put the cream in the puffs if you want." 

"I was hoping more that you would cream my puff." Tyler mumbled as he was pulled to his feet, an icing bag placed in his hands. Sighing, he washed his hands and set himself to work, half-heartedly filling the small pastries with the buttercream that Josh had made from scratch. His morning erection still hadn't flagged and he wanted nothing more than Josh to take him back to bed. It was actually starting to get uncomfortable. 

"Josh..." He whined after 10 minutes. He was bored and horny. 

Suddenly, a warm body was pressed against his, hands running up and down his sides. "I know, baby boy. Oh do I know." A breathy voice hissed into his ear, teeth tugging at his earlobe. "But I promised that I would help. So, the quicker I finish, the quicker I can spend the rest of the day in bed with you. I'll even give you all of the treats that you want." A trail of kisses down Tyler's neck had him trembling. He was too sensitive for this. He whimpered as he felt a hand brush the front of his boxers. His hips bucked into the sensation.

"Josh..." 

"But if you're a bad boy," The hand was suddenly gone. Tyler whined at the lost of contact. "I'll warm your buns, just the way you like it, and I'll leave you like that to go watch a few shows on the Food Network and you won't get anything."

Tyler felt a small slap on his bottom and he shivered as he thought of Josh doing that, then leaving him desperate. He silenced his complaints and set to work finishing the pastries. 

***

An hour later, everything was out of the oven and packaged, ready to go to the party tomorrow. There were still more than enough cookies and pastries and bread for them, so Josh didn't punish Tyler for sneaking a few of them as his healthy lunch. At least he was eating. They spent a few more minutes cleaning everything, and one the kitchen was spotless, Tyler found himself being carried into the bedroom. 

"You were so good, baby boy." Josh cooed as he laid Tyler softly onto the sheets, tracing his thumbs up and down Tyler's stomach. Josh's hands were replaced by his mouth as he licked a stripe above the man's navel. "So good, so sweet for me." 

Tyler was already a quivering mess as Josh's lips latched onto his nipple, his tongue swirling around it and sending jolts of pleasure up and down his spine. He rolled his hips, trying to gain friction, to get anything, but his movements were silenced by Josh's strong hands on his hips and lips at the juncture of his neck and jaw. He whimpered softly, a delicious sound, as Josh nipped at the skin just below his ear. 

"Oh baby boy." He whispered, breath hot in Tyler's ear. "Look at you. You know that you're supposed to let me do everything though. You were so good. You earned it. So, keep still. Let me take care of you. You know why?" Tyler gasped as a hand toyed with the hem of his boxers. "Because you're mine. And I love you. And I will always, always take care of my beautiful baby boy."

The lips suddenly left his neck, but Tyler felt lips against his forehead, just for a moment, before they were forming a trail down his chest. His fingers somehow became tangled in those cotton candy curls and he felt warm breaths over the cloth of his boxers. 

"You're beautiful," Josh murmured as he cupped the clothed bulge, earning a wonderful, breathy sigh from Tyler. "What do you want from me?" He looked up at Tyler. Tyler's chest was red and his cheeks redder. His eyes gazed hazily at Josh, his pupils blown wide. 

"Want your mouth." He whispered after taking a few moments to process Josh's words. 

Suddenly, he was enveloped in a wet heat, Josh having pulled Tyler's boxers off and wrapped his lips around the tip of Tyler's cock in one swift motion. Tyler moaned. 

Josh moved up and down, his tongue running up and down the vein on the underside and tip of Tyler's cock, one hand on Tyler's hip and the other making up for the length that would fit into his mouth. 

Tyler let out a choked moan as Josh dropped the hand on his hip and brought it around to tease his entrance. That sent Tyler over the edge, and Josh quickly pulled off, using his hand to stroke Tyler through his release, streaks of come landing in his hair and face. 

Tyler collapsed onto the bed, boneless from his orgasm as Josh moved up to straddle his chest, his hand moving frantically over his own cock as he pulled down his boxers. After a few strokes, he groaned and, looking down at Tyler's debauched, peaceful expression, he came, stripes painting Tyler's chest. 

He fell to his side, a loopy smile crossing his face as Tyler rolled into his chest and licked his nose. He cringed, burying his face in Josh's neck, getting come all over the two of them. 

"That does not taste like icing." Tyler murmured into Josh's chest. Josh chuckled, running a hand up Tyler's back and pulling him closer. Tyler hummed at the warmth, but squeaked as Josh suddenly got to his feet with Tyler in his arms. 

"C'mon. Let's take a bath. Maybe have a round two." 

Tyler did not object.


End file.
